


Not Alone in the End

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: slashthedrabble, Force Ghost(s), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: What happened after Mace fell.  Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #056: fix, but it turned out more "&" than "/".
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu
Kudos: 3





	Not Alone in the End

One moment he was falling, screaming -- burning from the inside out, as Force lightning seared through him.

The next ...

He thought he heard a whisper, "Hello, Mace."

He opened his eyes -- except he didn't have eyes any more, did he? He squeezed the eyelids he didn't have shut against the emptiness. He didn't have lungs, so he couldn't take a deep, cleansing breath ...

Only a lifetime of discipline kept him from panicking in the weightless, bodiless void. He could easily imagine himself slipping away, dissolving.

But that was what was supposed to happen, wasn't it? He was dead; he should become one with the living Force.

Calm flowed through him, and he prepared himself for oblivion.

Except he wasn't dissolving. His psyche seemed disturbingly coherent.

Panic surged again, at the thought of being conscious but bodiless. In the nothingness, he'd go insane ...

And he imagined that he felt strong hands on his shoulders, steadying him. "Easy," a familiar voice -- one that he hadn't heard for nearly thirteen years -- whispered.

"Qui-Gon. How -- ?"

"I hoped that if I stayed close enough, I could save Anakin. I failed. But I couldn't let you fall."


End file.
